There are a wide variety of different types of mobile work machines (or mobile machines). Some such machines include construction machines, agricultural machines, forestry machines, turf management machines, among others.
It is not uncommon for such machines to be deployed at a worksite (such as a construction site, a forestry site, etc.) and to be operated by a number of different operators at that same site. Similarly, it is not uncommon for the different operators to have different skill levels in operating the machines.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.